


Four is Quantic but five is too

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: When in doubt, drabble it out. [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Gen, Nostalgia, Quantic Kids - Freeform, Saltless, Team Fluff, Visits from friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: It's late, it's dark, Ladybug is fighting an akuma all on her own. She'd rather be in bed.But as it turns out, tonight was a perfect time to be out, as The Quantic Team is back in town. Fighting an akuma at one in the morning just became worth it.





	Four is Quantic but five is too

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluffy shenanigans so I wrote some. This is an au where the QK and LB were a team who fought against the Peacock Miraculous before, and won. Then, four of them moved on to international crimefighting, while Ladybug stayed at home and searched for the Butterfly Miraculous.
> 
> Title, if it doesn't make sense, is from a game called Four is Quantic. You say a number, and then count letters in the number until you hit four. For example, 6 is 3 which is 5 which is 4 which is 4. (Six three five four four).

It was too late at night for this. Honestly. Did Hawkmoth ever sleep? 

Ladybug was starting to think he didn’t. There were way too many akuma for that. Unless Hawkmoth made an akuma and then went to sleep with it rampaging.

The battle was wearing slow, but Ladybug was sure as soon as she figured out the object she could be done.

She wished Chat Noir was here helping, but it’s probably around one in the morning and if he’s not in the area to hear the explosions it makes perfect sense he’s asleep. Doesn’t make it much better, but she can understand it. There was an akuma two weeks ago that she didn’t get to until two hours later.

Secret identities and a lack of official alarms stunk. The sooner Ladybug could get the Mayor to reinstate the senti-alarms as akuma-alarms the better.

Ladybug blocked another frenzy of projectiles with her yoyo, and huffed to herself. Akuma were deadly, but as long as she forced herself to see them as annoyances instead of threats, Ladybug could deal okay.

That said, the Akuma got a hit in the moment Ladybug stopped spinning her yoyo, the force of which threw her off their rooftop arena.

“Want a hand?”

Ladybug looked over at the newcomer with as close to a glare as she can get. It’s  _ late _ and she  _ does not _ need to be dealing with civilians on top of the akuma.

And then she registered who asked, and who was looking at her, eyebrow raised just enough to look smug. Ladybug grinned, feeling tension bleed out of her. “That would be amazing, Mel.”

Someone else popped into view, blue eyes bright from behind a darker blue mask. “Yay! Team Quantic is back in business baby!” The other two members of Ladybug’s first team appeared from the shadows too, Sparrow’s face was covered, always in the field, but Ladybug could imagine his tiny smirk and eyeroll. Garovche gave her a half wave, his smile clearly visible and almost as wide as Kid Mime’s. “Your villain, can you still plan with us in the playing field?

Ladybug nodded once. “As long as you still remember our maneuvers.”

***

With the stats going 1 on 1 to 5 on 1, the battle was ridiculously easy. And the best one in a while. If Chat makes her happy, the Quantic kids bring her  _ joy. _

They aren’t the same, and sometimes they stumble over each other as Allegra and Felix give out orders that offset Marinette’s plans, but they’re all adaptable and make it work. But for all they aren’t the same, her team is also exactly the same as before. Claude lets them know he’s open for a role by cracking jokes and quips and throwing off the akuma. Allan whizzes around, his bubbles causing as many messes as they were props, sometimes responding to Claude and sometimes being more stealthy than green should allow. Felix glares through his goggles and scowls with his entire body to make up for his hidden face. Allegra smiles and tosses flames like strategic candy, too cunning for her childish grins as she, Felix, and Marinette strategize on the fly and leap off each other’s backs.

It’s the best night Marinette has had in ages.

Chat is a good partner, he is, but he’s not the Quantic Kids. He’s not her childhood team. Not her brothers and sister. She loves him too, but there’s a difference.

***

The news the next morning were excitedly showing clips of the Quantic kids, the original five, up against an akuma for the first time ever.

Adrien watched it, unsure if he should grin or not. He’s still on the team, so far, and he just hopes that he will still be, even after this. He has always really wanted to meet them.

***

“Actually, I’m busy this afternoon, maybe tomorrow?”

Adrien glanced over at Marinette, and returned the wave she sent when she noticed him looking. And then his gaze was drawn again when a voice he doesn’t know calls her name.

“Marinette!”

And she spun, lighting up like a goshdarn lightbulb, and raced down the stairs to tackle a blonde. More joined the hug, until he could barely see Marinette. “Allegra! Claude! Allan! Felix!”

He wants that someday.


End file.
